Sponges are used for a variety of cleaning purposes including washing the human body and scrubbing floors. The ordinary sponge is generally soft and pliable when wet. Although various types of sculptured sponges have been used in the past, for the most part all of them had a uniform surface texture. Sponges have also been combined with plastic brushes by clipping them or molding them to the plastic brush. These products are typically more expensive than a sponge alone. There is a need for a sponge which has a scrubbing surface as well as a smooth surface that can be molded of a single material. I provide a sponge which may be molded from polyurethane using a two piece mold. My sponge preferably has one flat face and an opposite face having frusto-conical projections, the tips of which are significantly harder than the surface of the sponge. These hard tips provided improved scrubbing action. The tips are formed during the molding process. The sponge is particularly useful for medical applications.